¿Por qué paso?
by kikyoyami8
Summary: Usagi san, se comporta distante y Misaki no entiende el por que, hasta que de una forma inesperada se entera de la causa del extraño comportamiento de su amante.
1. Chapter 1

**Misaki P.O.V.**

Mi nombre es Takahashi Misaki, y en estos momentos me encuentro en la búsqueda de un nuevo departamento, ¿a qué se debe esto?, pues bien se debe a la extraña actitud de mi actual casero y amante aunque me da vergüenza admitirlo eso es lo que somos, o ¿éramos?, la verdad que con todo lo que ah sucedido tengo un caos en mi cabeza.

¿Pero a qué se debe esto? realmente no lo sé, lo único que sé es que Usagi-san se ah estado comportando realmente extraño desde hace algunos días para acá, para ser más precisos, siento que Usagi san se ah comportado de esta manera desde que Isaka-san le dio un nuevo trabajo, al inicio no entendía por qué esto afectaba a Usagi-san, puesto que siempre ah tenido trabajo y demasiado, lo cual puede que haya afectado su salud física aunque desde que estoy con el eso ah disminuido o al menos eso me han dicho, pero a pesar de todo eso no afectaba mas a Usagi-san, puesto que siempre seguía con sus acosos y demás, una actitud normal en el simplemente se veía más cansado, pero con este ultimo trabajo hubo un cambio en su actitud que me inquieto de cierto modo, trate de no darle importancia al asunto, pensé "es Usagi-san ya se le pasara", y seguí con esa clase de pensamientos por algún tiempo hasta que se volvió más extraño cada vez.

Y esto paso cuando al fin me entere que tipo de trabajo que Isaka-san le había encomendado al parecer tenía que hacer una amistad con una actriz para que aceptara hacer de personaje principal de uno de sus libros y como esta es fiel admiradora de Usagi el tenia que convencerla o eso fue lo que oí decir a Aikawa-san, pero no creí que con esto llegaría a pasar lo que paso.

Al inicio creí que ese cambio de actitud se debía a que estaba enojado por aquel trabajo, pero cada vez su actitud fue diferente un poco distante supuse que eso también vendría siendo por que yo no me expresaba correctamente con Usagi-san, no sería la primera vez que se pusiera extraño por eso, pero últimamente había hecho un gran esfuerzo por demostrarle lo mucho que me importaba y esto lo había hecho con mas énfasis al ver su extraña reacción, pensando que todo volvería a la normalidad como en otras ocasiones, pero al parecer esto no había funcionado porque pese a mis esfuerzos él seguía comportándose extrañamente, trate de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, así que decidí ver la televisión para distraerme un rato , puesto que ya había acabado con mis quehaceres de la casa y no tenia tarea pendiente, por lo que mi mente empezaba a divagar demasiado, pero hubiera preferido quedarme divagado de saber lo que me encontraría al momento de prender el televisor.

Al encenderlo pude ver el canal en el que se encontraba uno de tantos programas donde solo se dedican a comentar sobre personas celebres y artistas, la verdad no tenía ganas de ver nada en especial así que le deje ahí, empecé a ver como hablaban de cierta actriz que había salido no se en que drama, y también pude observar comentarios sobre algún actor famoso que al parecer se había declarado homosexual, cuando escuche eso no pude quitar mi cara de expectación, puesto que en una conferencia aquel lo dijo muy seguro y confiado a pesar de todas las críticas que recibió, inclusive se llegaba a comentar de cómo esto afectaría en su vida como artista y como muchas de sus fans se encontraban destrozadas con semejante noticia.

Al oír aquellos por un momento se me paso por la mente que algo parecido le sucedería a Usagi san si se demostrara que también era homosexual y pervertidor de gente joven que iba por el buen camino como yo… esperen, esperen había dicho que trataría de no hacer esos comentario, pero en ocasiones es lo que me hace pensar ese baka-Usagi.

También llegue a pensar que pasaría si se descubriera que yo era su pareja, de solo hacer eso mi piel se erizo completamente, trate de dejar de pensar en esas cosas y seguí viendo la televisión, la noticia cambio y pareciera que con aquellos pensamientos había activado una vez mas las usamonas, porque precisamente en la noticia anunciaban el nombre de Usami Akihiko el gran novelista que actualmente acababa de ganar otro premio, todo mundo se había vuelto loco por la casa con esta noticia hacia algún tiempo y como siempre Usagi había estado de malas por las fiestas y eventos que se organizaban por este acontecimiento.

Y al parecer que después de algún tiempo de aquel último premio Usagi seguía siendo noticia, esperaba ver hablara a esos presentador con algo respecto a un nuevo libro que hubiera sacado, pero que recordara aun no había entregado ninguno que no fuera anunciado ya, por lo que seguí atento a lo que decía igual y ahí encontraría una respuesta del por qué la extraña actitud de Usagi san, y vaya que me dieron una buena razón.

Sentí un balde de agua fría caer directamente sobre mí al ver la foto que se mostraba en esos momentos en la televisión, no podía creerlo, llegue a pensar que eso era una mentira, si eso debía ser, Usagi-san jamás haría algo como eso, pensaba que había visto mal, si eso era había imaginado cosas o al menos eso me hacía creer a mi mismo mientras hablaban los comentaristas de dicho programa, hasta que escuche a uno de ellos decir algo que hizo darme cuenta de que no había visto mal puesto que anunció: "aquí pudimos observar amigos televidentes, la gran noticia del momento, puesto que nos llego una foto muy comprometedora de el gran Usami Akihiko , donde el gran novelista se encuentra en lo que parece ser una velada romántica con una bellísima actriz la cual se rumorea será una de las protagonistas de la película que se hará basada en un libro del dichoso escritor, varios dirían que el verlos juntos es parte de este nuevo proyecto, pero déjenme decirles que esta imagen para nada parece que sea de negocios, además que nunca le hemos encontrado un amorío a este joven escritor, pero como dicen una imagen vale más que mil palabra, así que se las mostramos de nuevo".

Y vaya que las valía, una vez más habían vuelto a poner aquella imagen, aquella que había arruinado la tranquilidad que tenia, jamás podría olvidar esa imagen puesto que si la notica anterior me había dejado perplejo esta era mucho peor, en aquella fotografía podía observar a Usagi-san con un elegante traje de etiqueta, no como los que suele usar de diario, más bien uno de esos de los que utiliza en ocasiones especiales, como en reuniones sociales o cuando va a un evento como lo fue la entrega de premios y recordaba bien ese traje, porque a pesar de no saber bien sobre eso yo había ayudado a escoger ese el cual acepto gustoso, inclusive dijo que no tenia tan mal gusto… pero ese no es el tema ahora, me estoy desviando, lo que si me conmociono fue ver que junto a él había una linda actriz y modelo, de aquellas que parecen muñeca por su perfecta figura, una tez muy delicada y facciones muy finas, lo cual quería decir que le iba muy bien o era de una buena familia, pero el hecho no era solo que estaban juntos en aquel restaurante donde alguna vez fui con Usagi para una cena. Mi primera cena en ese tipo de restaurantes para ser precisos, algo en mi interior se rompió al ver que ahí se encontraba el hombre que decía amarme besando a aquella mujer.

Aquel hecho me destrozo, no sabía que pensar, tenía mi mente hecha un caos, tanto que no había escuchado que alguien había entrado a la casa hasta que escuche un ligero "¿Misaki?" voltee por inercia y lo vi ahí parado justo al lado del sofá donde me encontraba, no respondí nada solo lo observe y volví a escuchar su voz "que sucede Misaki, ¿por qué estas llorando?", "¿llorando?" pensé y pase mi mano por mi rostro y pude sentir lagrimas que salían y caían por mis mejillas, no me había fijado cuando comencé a sollozar, lo único que pude hacer fue limpiar mi cara aunque era imposible las lagrimas aun zurcaban por mi rostro solo pude decir "la cena esta lista, solo necesitas calentarla … iré a dormir" o al menos es lo que trate de decir entre mis sollozos, después de haber escuchado y visto aquello no tenía ganas de verlo y menos en ese instante pero como siempre el destino estaba en mi contra y lo mandaba a el justo enfrente mío en el peor momento, así que solo hui a mi habitación donde me encerré.

Pude oírlo hablar y gritar mi nombre repetidas veces, pero yo no quería oír, ver o pensar en nada, pero no siempre es como uno quiere, puesto que seguía oyendo su voz decir mi nombre y aquella imagen de la televisión seguía fresca en mi memoria y no podía sacarla de ahí.

Estaba furioso y herido, ¿como había podido hacer algo así?, no decía que me amaba, no era el quien siempre decia que nunca haría nada que me hiciera daño, entonces porque hacia esto, bien antes pensaría que esto se debía a mi falta de expresión de sentimientos hacia el, pero recordaba haberle dicho con más frecuencia que lo quería y también que lo amaba, aunque a pesar de todo esto aun me causaba una gran vergüenza...

Entonces ¿por qué pasaba esto?, ¿por qué besaba a aquella chica?, bien era linda y guapa, además de una actriz, lo comprendía era un mejor partido que yo, además aunándole el hecho de que es mujer… quiero gritarle, reprocharle algo pero el saber que este con una mujer es lo correcto me lo impide.

pero por que tenía que estar con ella en el mismo restaurante al que me llevó, porque con el traje que yo elegí y porque si quería a alguien más, no me decía que quería terminar con migo o … que ya no me quiere…

Con todas esas inquietudes me dormí ese día al siguiente trate de hacer como si todo lo pasado fuera un mal sueño, todo iba bien, prepare el desayuno, había puesto a lavar ropa y me había preparado para irme a la universidad, vi bajar por las escaleras a Usagi-san como todas las mañanas, con Suzuki-san a un lado.

Todo estaba como de costumbre, pareciera que nada de eso hubiera pasado e inclusive por un momento llegue a pensar que en verdad había sido un sueño. Por no decir pesadilla, hasta que de nueva cuenta Usagi-san hablo "Misaki… no crees que sería bueno, pensar en vivir de forma independiente?" llevaba un bocado a la boca, cuando oí aquello pare en seco y solo pude responder "jejeje que… que sucede Usagi-san, últimamente te has comportado extraño"

"ya te lo había comentado alguna vez, creo que sería bueno que consiguieras un departamento, no debes preocuparte yo pagare todo" volvió a decir con su voz indiferente

Solo lo observe y conteste "tal vez tengas razón" su cara por un segundo se volvió sorprendida por mi respuesta o al menos eso es lo que me pareció ver ya que justo después volvió a su actitud de antes.

"gracias por la comida, me voy a la escuela" fue lo último que le dije antes de salir de ahí.

Fui a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado o al menos eso intentaba, porque aunque quisiera concentrarme en mis estudios mi cabeza hacia todo lo contrario, estaba más despistado que en otras ocasiones que inclusive cuando el profesor Kamijou me dijo que leyera, y todo mundo sabe que con el debes estar siempre atento si no puedes sufrir su ira y vaya que tuve la mala suerte que me llamara más de tres veces por mi apellido antes de que sintiera un pesado libro de literatura sobre mi cabeza, el profesor me pidió que pusiera atención y siguió con otro compañero para que hiciera lo que yo no pude.

Así paso toda la mañana inclusive Sumi-senpai me dijo que me veía extraño que mejor regresara a casa y descansara, cosa que no pensaba hacer puesto que Usagi san aun se encontraría ahí y no tenía muchos ánimos de verlo, además de que últimamente se había vuelto más distante y en ocasiones hasta sentía que era un poco frio, y para mi desgracia creía saber el por qué de esa actitud.

Así que le dije que estaba bien; al término de las clases, espere que estuviera en la puerta con su siempre llamativo deportivo rojo y cuál fue mi sorpresa al no encontrarlo estacionado enfrente puerta de la escuela, senpai me pregunto por qué pasaba ese extraño acontecimiento, que si acaso había peleado con el, no supe que contestarle, porque realmente no habíamos tenido una pelea, lo único que pude decir fue que había tenido mucho trabajo y por eso no había venido, al parecer iba comentar algo sobre la noticia del día anterior puesto que escuche "Misaki, viste ayer la televisión" sabia hacia donde se dirigía esa platica por lo que solo pude contestar un "lo siento no, amm eh hablamos después, tengo cosas que hacer" y me fui.

Sé que no debo estar huyendo de aquello, es solo que aun no digiero bien la noticia y no tengo ánimos de escuchar mas de ello, al menos hasta que pueda hablar con usagi san, pero es difícil enfrentarlo cara a cara, por eso por ahora me entretuve buscando un buen departamento, al parecer no encuentro uno adecuado, si bien hay pero la renta es cara, tendré que hacer varios ahorros y buscar un nuevo empleo, no sé si pueda seguir pagando la matricula de la escuela, ya que no quiero depender de nii-chan, puesto que tiene una familia a la cual sostener y… se que usagi san me dio la opción de que pagaría todo, pero no me sentiría muy cómodo con ellos, vaya al parecer tendré que buscar más, por ahora no me queda de otra que regresar a casa.

Al llegar veo todo apagado, al parecer Usagi-san no se encuentra en casa, de alguna forma eso me tranquiliza pero por otra necesito hablar con él, aun que todavía no se cómo enfrentarlo, por lo pronto me dispongo a preparar la cena, puede que Usagi-san no tarde así que eh preparado comida para ambos, igual mientras cenamos podremos hablar, la cena esta lista mas rápido de lo que pensé, pienso en ver la televisión mientras espero, pero algo me detiene de mi intento, el pensar en encontrar algo referente a la noticia pasada no me apetece, así que mejor me dispongo a hacer mi tarea pendiente, me alegro de esta decisión puesto que no me había fijado realmente y tengo bastante, me paso bastante tiempo haciéndola y no doy cuenta de que ya es muy tarde cuando al fin acabo, mi estomago pide alimento y Usagi-san no se ve por ningún lado, por lo que me dirijo a la cocina calentando mi porción de la cena, me siento en el pequeño comedor que tenemos a degustar el alimento que prepare, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y lo veo llegar.

"ah bienvenido, quieres cenar, ahora te calentare la comida" digo como de costumbre me levanto de mi asiento donde me encontraba para dirigirme a la cocina pero su voz me detiene "lo siento, ya cene, iré a tomar un baño"

"oh ya veo" traro de decir lo más normal pero un cierto tono de tristeza se asoma por mis palabras

" es tarde, ¿porque no habías cenado ya?, acaso me esperabas?" me parece oír aquello con cierta emoción, por lo que ahogo un "no, como si fuera por ti" no quiero pelear pero necesito hablar con el así que solo respondo "tenía mucha tarea, así que no me dio tiempo de cena antes" "ah" es lo único que oigo salir de su boca, por lo que continúe "además… me gustaría hablar contigo Usagi-san " estoy nervioso por lo que pueda ocurrir pero tengo que hablar con el.

Lo veo acercarse a la mesa donde volví a tomar asiento y él hace lo mismo, tomo un poco de agua antes de empezar con esta conversación.

Me mira fijamente, esto me pone nervioso cada vez más, alguien tiene que empezar a hablar y ese tengo que ser yo, ya llevamos tiempo viéndonos y no eh podido articular ni una sola palabra, decidí comer un poco para tener excusa de mi falta de habla, pero le dije que teníamos que hablar así que debí hacer algo, por lo que me dispongo a hablar al fin.

"¿Usagi-san?"

"¿si?" me responde.

" se puede saber por qué te has comportado tan extraño últimamente?" espero que con esto me pueda decir también que significo aquello que vi en la televisión

"eso mismo debería preguntar yo, ayer te encerraste en tu habitación y estabas llorando"

"¿Qué? Porque, me vienes con eso baka Usagi, respóndeme que yo pregunte primero, además lo otro deberías saberlo muy bien" dije enfadado, aunque pude sentir un nudo en la garganta al termino de la frase, pude observar en su rostro una mirada y una sonrisa melancólica, no entiendo a Usagi como es capaz de sonreír en esta situación, lo veo suspirar y mirarme fijamente cosa que hace que quiera apartar la mirada pero intento dejarla ahí puedo sentir, que las lagrimas quieren salir a flote y trato de contenerlas al menos hasta que escuche una explicación razonable por parte de él.

"eh tenido mucho trabajo, sabes cómo es esto"

"sabes que no me refiero a eso, muchas otras veces has tenido trabajo excesivo y no te habías comportado así"

"¿así?, ¿A qué te refieres?"

"de que te has comportado extraño, últimamente has estado muy distante casi no cenamos juntos, cuando estás en casa te encierras… bien lo entiendo no es novedad eso, pero que paso con el Usagi que siempre me decía te… te amo" maldición estoy empezando a llorar de nuevo.

"lo siento Misaki" oigo apena decirle

"¿por que Usagi san?, ¿por que ahora me hablas de un departamento y esas cosas… acaso soy una molestia? O es que acaso… ¿ya… no me… quieres?" mi voz disminuye cada vez mas y mis lagrimas aumentan, no puedo soportar esto, "¿Por qué me haz engañado?".


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

**Bueno, al fin me vengo familiarizando más con esta página, por lo cual ahora dejo comentarios x3**

**Este fic lo vengo publicando en otra pagina desde hace algún tiempo, pero decidí traerlo aquí también.**

**Es un fic con temática yaoi, obviamente algo subido de tono conforme avanzan los capis, pero no mucho… por ahora**

**Disclamer: ya saben que esta serie anime/manga le pertenecen a Nakamura-sensei. Yo solo la uso para plasmar mis desvarios.**

**-ooo—**

**Cap. 2 ¿Huyendo?**

**Misaki´s POV.**

¿Por qué Usagi san?, ¿por qué ahora me hablas de un departamento y esas cosas… acaso soy una molestia? O es que acaso… ¿ya… no me… quieres?" mi voz disminuye cada vez mas y mis lagrimas aumentan, no puedo soportar esto, "¿Por qué me haz engañado?".

Lo miro fijamente, sintiendo que las lagrimas quieren correr nuevamente por mi rostro y el está ahí sin decir nada, ¿por qué no dice nada? Esto me molesta.

"Bien no hables, es lo que mejor haces ¿no?, siempre guardar silencio cuando la situación lo amerita, ya entiendo porque nunca pudiste estar con nii-chan y creo que fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer por el" grito enojado esto al no recibir una respuesta de su parte, solo lo veo como se me queda viendo sorprendido, sé que no dije algo bueno pero no me importa "eres un idiota, ¡Te Odio!" le grito nuevamente, me siento frustrado y el no hace nada, me levantó de la mesa rápido y me dirijo a la salida, al fin lo oigo gritar "Misaki" pero no me importa, me pongo mis zapatos y salgo corriendo de ahí, ya no quiero saber nada.

Corro y corro hasta que siento que mis piernas no dan para más, me detengo para tomar un poco de aire, y descansar, siento el frió de la noche chocar contra mi rostro, miro a mi alrededor y puedo ver que llegue a un parque, ¿por qué, ahí? no lo sé, solo sé que corrí sin rumbo fijo, solo quería alejarme de él.

Me siento en una banca y me pongo a ordenar mis pensamientos o eso espero hasta que siento el frió viento calar mis huesos, la verdad con lo ocurrido, no había traído ningún abrigo y la noche se sentía fría, ahí me di cuenta que había actuado impulsivamente, pensé en regresar y poder ponerme algo mas abrigador, además que era noche y no me parecía buena idea estar rondando en la calle a estas horas.

Después de calmarme pensé que si era la mejor opción regresar, pero recordé lo que acababa de decirle a Usagi-san, la verdad no había medido mis palabras y creo que dije cosas crueles… además de que le dije que lo odiaba, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo a la cara después de eso pero… el tiene la culpa por qué no respondió y dio alguna explicación?, esperaba que hubiera una explicación para todo esto y que me la digiera, puede que siguiera molesto pero al menos se que no estaría ahora vagando por un parque a mitad de la noche.

Suspire una vez más, no sabía cuántas veces había hecho eso desde que salí hacia un par de minutos, o eso esperaba que fueran, la verdad ya ni tengo noción del tiempo, eh olvidado mi móvil y no traigo reloj y parece ser que el reloj del parque se detuvo.

Maldición que debería hacer?, la noche cada vez se pone más fría y no tengo ganas de regresar a casa, no puedo enfrentar a Usagi-san ahora, estoy molesto, no solo con el si no conmigo mismo también, no sé como fui capaz de decirle eso, bueno se lo merece no dice nada en su defensa y eso me hace pensar que todo sucedió porque el así lo quiso, el pensar en eso me rompe el corazón, siento nuevamente las lagrimas surcar por mi rostro, "ahora menos quiero regresar, no le daré el gusto de verme llorar" digo para mi.

Me eh cansado de caminar por el parque además eh visto gente sospechosa pasar y no creo que sea buena idea seguir por aquí, tengo que encontrar un lugar para poder pasar la noche, pienso en mi nii-chan, pero no creo que sea buena idea, llegando a estas horas solo lo preocupare y no quiero causarle molestias, además conociéndolo, seguro llamaría a Usagi-san para saber que paso y hoy ya no lo quiero ver.

Después recuerdo que Sumi-senpai me había dicho que sus padres estarían nuevamente de viaje, quizás con el pueda ir, tampoco quiero causarle molestias, pero ya no se a donde más ir, además que siento que mientras más tiempo pase más gente rara se aparece, por lo que me dispongo a ir ya encontrare que decirle, no creo que me niegue la entrada a su casa ¿o sí?

Camine por largo rato, su casa no está muy cerca pero no me importa, por suerte vive en un buen barrio, por lo que ya no me siento tan amenazado como cuando estuve en el parque, camino un rato mas y al fin veo su casa a lo lejos, me pongo nervioso no se que diré, además puede que este dormido y se moleste al verme ahí, pero ya estoy aquí no tengo otra opción.

Toco el timbre de su casa y para mi sorpresa no tuve que tocarlo nuevamente por que al poco tiempo Sumi-senpai ya se encontraba frente mío abriendo la puerta, al parecer no se sorprendió de verme aquí a estas horas.

"ahh… emm… buenas noches senpai" digo algo nervioso, pero el me contesta con un "buenas noches" también "sabe, pasaba por aquí y dije por qué no pasar a saludar jeje" vaya respuesta más tonta que me invente por lo que me golpeo mentalmente.

"vaya Misaki, no pensé que tuvieras la afición de visitar a la gente pasando la media noche" me dice con una sonrisa, esperen un momento media noche ah dicho?, maldición creo que si camine más tiempo del que creí.

"emm si lo siento por molestar, mejor me retiro" digo nervioso nuevamente, sabia que no era buena idea venir, estoy a punto de retirarme cuando siento una mano jalándome "vamos entra" me dice el senpai, solo respondo un "disculpa por la intromisión" y me adentro a su hogar, dejo mis zapatos a la entrada y sigo a Sumi-senpai hasta la sala.

"¿se te ofrece algo de te?" me dice dirigiéndose a la cocina, por lo que solo respondo con un leve "gracias" cuando me pasa una taza.

Me sirve te y empiezo a beberlo cuando vuelve a hablar "ya esperaba que vinieras, aunque tardaste mucho" me dice con su sonrisa de siempre, eso me descoloca realmente, ¿Cómo sabía que iba a venir, no puede adivinar el futuro o si? "amm disculpa senpai, pero ¿cómo sabias que iba a venir?" le digo viéndolo un poco desconfiado, "amm no lo se, lo supuse tal vez" me dice mientras que el también toma de su te yo lo sigo mirando sin entender con lo que vuelve a hablar "Usami-san llamo y dijo que habías salido, me pregunto si estabas aquí" me dice con toda la calma del mundo.

"oh ya veo" es lo único que se me ocurre decir, siento algo de culpa por lo que ocurrió, seguramente preocupe a Usagi-san… pero que me importa que lo haya preocupado, al parecer a él no le importa preocuparme a mi… maldita sea siento húmedos mis ojos nuevamente y creo que senpai lo ah notado.

"entonces si peleaste con Usami-san cierto?" me pregunta a lo que solo respondo con un "no quiero hablar de eso, por ahora", el me ve un poco preocupado y vuelve a decir "Será por lo que dice en la noticias?" vuelve a preguntar, "ya dije que no quiero hablar de eso" siento un nudo en mi garganta al decir eso ultimo, además creo que lo dije en un tono molesto, pero en verdad no quiero hablar de eso "lo siento… no quise ser grosero" le digo nuevamente a Sumi-senpai, el amablemente me acepto en su casa y yo no le estoy agradeciendo realmente.

"tranquilo no te preocupes, cuando quieras puedes contármelo" dice con una voz suave, lo cual hace que me relaje, en verdad ahora pienso que no fue tan mala idea el venir, al parecer Sumi-senpai no piensa hablar sobre el tema y yo estoy muy agradecido con ello, lo veo levantarse y recoger las tazas que dejamos de utilizar "debes estar cansado" me dice "será mejor que duermas, mañana hay escuela y yo también tengo que descansar, si quieres puedes dormir en mi futón y yo…" no lo dejo continuar "no te preocupes senpai, yo estoy aquí molestando a estas horas en tu casa y no creo que sea buena idea que me quede en el futón, prefiero el sofá, no me molestaría" me ve con algo de desconfianza "en verdad a mí tampoco me molesta que te quedes en mi habitación" "no se preocupe, yo estaré bien aquí, ya ah hecho mucho con darme alojamiento esta noche por aquí y además de improvisto así que me quedare en el sofá" digo nuevamente "está bien si eso es lo que quieres" me responde "solo espera traeré algunos cobertores para que duermas bien" yo solo asiento y me acomodo en el sofá mas largo que hay en la sala.

Me acomode en el sillón y me tape con los cobertores que dio senpai, se sentían bien reconcilie el sueño rápido estaba muy cansado.

Al siguiente día, me sentí un poco desubicado cuando desperté, pero después recordé todo escuche como Sumi-senpai hablaba "Oh Misaki, que bueno que te levantas, será mejor que te apresures recuerda que tenemos clases" clases cierto por un momento lo olvide "maldición no traigo muda de ropa y toda la tarea para hoy ¡la deje en casa!" digo un tanto alarmado.

"tranquilo aun hay tiempo, si quieres ir por tus cosas, pero sería bueno que desayunaras algo" me dice mientras lo vero alistarse, "no te preocupes senpai estoy bien no tengo hambre, pero creo que si necesito ir por mis cosas" digo cada vez bajando mas la voz "aunque no quiera ir" pienso para mí.

"si quieres puedo acompañarte" me dice, aunque no sé si sea buena idea, que vaya con el Usagi-san puede molestarse…pero por qué habría de molestarse, si Sumi-senpai es solo un amigo, además no tengo la fuerza necesaria para ir solo siento que si fuera así, ni siquiera entraría al edificio, por lo que decido aceptar su sugerencia.

"eh creo que está bien… no creo que tardemos mucho" digo rápidamente para no molestar a senpai, yendo lejos.

"no creo solo iré a recoger mis cosas de la escuela y cambiarme de ropa, además lo más probable es que Usagi-san este dormido" o al menos eso es lo que estoy esperando, senpai no dice nada más y entonces nos dirigimos al departamento, cada vez que me acerco puedo sentirme más nervioso.

Sumi-senpai se queda esperando en la planta baja mientras yo subo, al fin me dispongo a abrir la puerta esperando no encontrarme a Usagi-san y espero este dormido, así no habrá ningún problema por más ruido que haga es difícil que el se despierte tiene un sueño muy pesado.

abro la puerta y al parecer la suerte no está a mi favor porque una vez que entro y digo un leve "estoy de regreso" mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, veo una figura alta sentada en el sofá y girar a verme cuando me quito los zapatos para entrar al recinto.

"Misaki" oigo como dice mi nombre y al fin me dispongo a verlos a la cara, al parecer no durmió, tiene la cara igual que cuando trabaja en alguna novela por varias horas sin descanso alguno, será porque ¿estuvo preocupado por mi?... bueno puede que sea eso, ya que no le contacte ni nada… me siento mal por ello que ya no puedo veré a la cara.

"Misaki" repite mi nombre "¿Dónde has estado?" me pregunta mientras se levanta de su asiento y me pongo nervioso "eso no es de tu incumbencia" le digo mientras me dirijo hacia las escaleras "¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia dices? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti?" me dice mientras sigue mi camino subiendo hacia mi habitación.

"yo… lo siento…" digo al fin, sé que es horrible preocuparte por alguien y mas si esa persona es alguien que quieres… aunque igual… puede que ya no me quiera… así que tampoco pudo ser tan malo o ¿sí?.

"¿Dónde estuviste?" vuelve a preguntar, maldición que le puedo decir, si le digo que fui a casa de senpai se enojara… pero él hace lo que quiere ¿por qué yo no? "fui a casa de Sumi-senpai" digo mientras veo mi habitación más cerca.

"eso no es cierto" me dice "hable a casa de el y me dijo que no te había visto" al parecer la noticia no le agrado como supuse "bien por que cuando marcaste no estaba, estuve caminando un rato y luego fui allá" le digo tratando de sonar calmadamente "¿caminado en la noche? Sabes que eso es peligroso y además te eh dicho varias veces que no fueras a casa de ese senpai tuyo" esta vez la voz de Usagi-san sonaba realmente molesta.

"no puedes decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer" le grito me molesta que se enoje por cosas que no tiene sentido "mientras vivas en mi casa puedo decirte eso" me dice igual empezando a gritar "bien, puedes dejar de preocuparte de ello porque ya no viviré mas aquí" le grito nuevamente mientras me meto a mi habitación y azoto la puerta, busco mis útiles rápidamente e intento cambiarme mientras oigo gritar de tras de la puerta a Usagi-san.

"a que viene todo esto" me grita molesto cuando salgo de la habitación "si tu bien sabes, no me lo habías dicho, que buscara un departamento? pues eso hago, así que no te preocupes no te volveré a molestar" le grito mientras bajo las escaleras el trata de retenerme pero no me dejo, aun me faltaba un libro el cual esta aun en la sala así que voy por él y Usagi-san aprovecha para detener mi mano "yo jamás dije que fueras una molestia " me dice mientras aprieta fuertemente mi muñeca "auch me haces daño" le digo mientras intento zafarme de su agarre

"Misaki tenemos que hablar" me dice mientras afloja un poco el agarre " no hay nada que hablar" le digo mientras suelto mi mano "yo te di tiempo ayer y no dijiste nada, además puede que no hayas dicho que era una molestia pero lo demostraste muy bien pero no te preocupes… ya no lo seré mas y ¿sabes qué? Esto se acabo… lo que sea que teníamos se termino" le grito nuevamente mientras desvió la mirada que minutos antes tenía fija en el, pero aun así logro ver su asombro "con su permiso Usami-san".

No sé cómo pude decir algo así, pero cuando lo dije algo en mi interior se rompió, siento nuevamente que las lagrimas quieren salir por lo que tomo rápidamente mis cosas, me pongo los zapatos que había dejado en la entrada y corro hacia el ascensor, nuevamente vuelvo a huir.

Lo oigo gritar nuevamente mi nombre mientras las puertas del ascensor se cierran, tardo en reaccionar pero lo veo venir hacia mí, intentando detenerme verlo hacer eso me duele aun más.

Las puertas se cierran y el ascensor empieza a descender y al igual que el yo desciendo hacia el piso, mis piernas han perdido la fuerza y me encuentro hincado en medio del ascensor ya sin poder contener mis lagrimas y este dolor que crece cada vez mas en mi pecho "¿Por qué todo termino así?" me digo a mi mismo mientras siento aquellas amargas lagrimas rodar por mi rostro.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren una vez más, volteo por inercia y noto como Sumi-senpai se encuentra frente a estas y pregunta preocupado "Misaki ¿te encuentras bien?" yo solo alcanzo a gimotear mas algo y el se acerca, me abrazo a él, mientras que digo en medio de mis sollozos "yo… yo eh… terminado con Usagi-san" termino esa frase y el dolor se hace mayor, pero no me importa que me vean llorar este dolor no lo puedo controlar.

"Misaki" oigo aquella voz nuevamente, ya no quiero oírla ya no, me digo a mi mismo mientras oculto el rostro en el pecho de senpai, pero aun así puedo oírlo acercarse " ¡Misaki!" oigo la voz de Usagi-san suena realmente alterada, al parecer bajo corriendo los pisos, pero no puedo voltear a mirarlo y cada vez que oigo su voz trato de esconderme más hacia Sumi-senpai y siento como el me rodea con sus brazos y oigo un "aléjate de Misaki" provenir de la fuerte de voz de Usagi-san siento su mano en mi hombro y eso me hace temblar.

"creo que el que debería alejarse es usted Usami-san" ahora es la voz de Sumi senpai quien responde mientras me aleja de la mano de Usagi-san pero sin descubrir mi rostro.

"¿Cómo dices?" la voz de Usagi-san cada vez suena más molesta, yo solo quiero alejarme de aquí.

**Notas finales:**

**No duden comentar, al menos díganme si, si lo sigo subiendo aquí o no xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Aquí está el 3er capitulo solo que esta vez esta contado desde la perspectiva de Usagi-san así que aquí se sabrá mucho de el "que paso"

bien no les quito mas su tiempo y solo me resta decir

Junjou Romantica no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa Shingiku Nakamura quiero ver más de junjou!

Akihiko P.o.V

Maldición, ¿por que tenía que pasar esto?, aun no sé cómo demonios llego a suceder, maldita la hora en que Isaka me ordeno hacer este trabajo.

Bien esto solo era una cena para arreglar asuntos de la nueva película de mi libro, por que deben hacer películas de libros, si estos son precisamente para leer, y lo peor es que me quiten mi valioso tiempo convenciendo a la gente para que sean los protagonistas de estas, si no fuera porque Misaki me dijo que viniera, no lo hubiera hecho y creo que eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

Todo iba bien hasta el momento en que me perdí en mis pensamientos y como no perderme si en ellos se encontraba aquel chico que me volvía loco, estaba tan sumergido pensando en todo lo que le podría hacer a Misaki por haberme hecho venir aquí, que no había escuchado que mi acompañante llevaba un rato llamándome.

"¿Usami-sensei?" llamo aquella chica que se encontraba al frente mío, reaccione al fin y solo conteste un simple "¿si que sucede?" "pues llevo llamándolo un tiempo y usted no respondía me empezaba a preocupar jeje "¿preocupar? No entendí por que decía aquello pero no quise preguntar "lo siento solo me quede pensando" respondí.

"¿y en que pensaba?" pregunto de nuevo esa chica, "más bien en quien" dije a mi mismo "¿y en quien?" volvió a cuestionar "en la persona que me gusta… Misaki" dije sin pensar mucho mi respuesta, hasta que m di cuenta que había dicho algo innecesario, bueno al fin ella no sabría de quien estoy hablando aunque de repente ella quedo muy silenciosa y decidí voltear a verla y me sorprendí al verdad muy sonrojada, no entendía por qué de su comportamiento, pero aun así me pareció un poco gracioso por lo que sonreí, pero al parecer ella lo entendió mal porque justo después de esa acción pude sentir como unas suaves manos tomaban mi rostro y de un momento a otro pude ver la cercanía de nuestros rostros pero lo que me sorprendió mas fue el sentir como nuestros labios se habían unido, reaccione un momento depuse y aleje a aquella chica de mi pero pude observar como algunos camarógrafos habían tomado esa escena… "Maldición" pensé.

Cuando vi que aquellos individuos habían huido, vi que había sido expuesto en una mala situación "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" pregunte ella me miro un tanto extrañada "pregunte el ¿Por qué me besaste?" dije nuevamente "¿Cómo que por qué? Si es obvio por que Usami-sensei se me acaba de declarar" dijo con una sonrisa y su sonrojo aumento, pero en qué momento me había declarado a ella? Me pregunte y fue cuando de repente recordé su nombre Tokinawa Mizaki como fui tan tonto para olvidar su nombre si se llama igual a "el".

"lo siento al parecer hubo una confusión" dije mientras tomaba mi frente con una mano maldita sea por culpa de eso ahora estaba en una situación incómoda.

"¿eh? Uhmm esto será un problema si los medios se enteran habrá un escándalo"

fue lo único que pudo decir ella cuando me levante de mi asiento y volví a hablar "por favor de ahora en adelante cualquier cosa hablar con mi editor" fue lo único que dije antes de salir de aquel restaurante para poder ver si localizaba a aquellos quienes habían tomado la fotografía, aunque sabía bien que eso sería imposible.

Sabiendo que por ahora era un caso perdido decidí regresar a mi departamento era algo tarde lo más seguro que Misaki estuviera dormido, entre y vi todo silencioso así que decidí no hacer mucho ruido subí las escaleras y eche un vistazo a la habitación de mi joven amante, y lo pude ver dormía plácidamente en un momento quise entrar y despertarlo con un dulce beso y fue cuando pensé "beso" maldición había besado a alguien más que a Mi Misaki y lo peor es que ahora por ello podría haber todo un escándalo y sé que aquello en verdad no le gustaría a Misaki, debía de hacer algo para evitar que aquello saliera a la luz pública ¿pero cómo?.

Esa noche no descanse bien por lo que muy temprano decidí salir a la editorial, Isaka debía de hacer algo el fue el culpable de llevarme ahí, si no fuera por el nada de esto habría ocurrido, me levante y me aliste para salir, muy temprano para mi gusto pero esto no podía esperar, salí de mi habitación y pude ver a Misaki preparando el desayuno "¿Usagi-san?" pregunto "es raro que te levantes tan temprano ¿ paso algo?" volvió a decir "no pasa nada" fue lo único que dije antes de dirigirme a la puerta y ponerme los zapatos "¿vas a salir?" "si, regreso en un rato" dije un poco irritado y no es porque Misaki me hablara me encanta eso pero el no dormir la verdad que cambia mi humor "¿Qué hay del desayuno? ¿no piensas comer algo? Sabes que eso te hará daño" me dijo, sabía que se preocupaba por mi y eso me alegraba de sobremanera pero esto era urgente "lo siento Misaki te veo en la tarde" le dije dándole un beso en la frente y salí de ahí.

Me dirigí hacia la editorial tenía que buscar una solución para esto. Llegue y note que mucha gente me miraba extrañada, bueno eh de admitir que ir a la editorial por mi voluntad no es algo que haga frecuentemente por no decir nunca pero esta vez era importante.

Camine por los pasillos hasta que pude localizarlo ahí estaba el, con esa estúpida sonrisa pero tenía que enfrentarlo y obligarlo a hacer algo ya que en primera fue su culpa por enviarme con esa mocosa.

"Isaka" grite y pude observar en su rostro el asombro al verme- tenemos algo de qué hablar- le dije

"oh Usami-sensei que milagro verlo, es un gusto verlo por aquí" me respondió sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

"para mí no es un gusto" le dije sin quitar mi cara de pocos amigos" necesito que te encargues de algo" le dije nuevamente

"oh ya veo…" silenció un momento" si vienes a hablar sobre las fotos no hay nada que hacer" dijo al fin

"pero ¿qué demonios?" sabía que diría eso, pero al menos esperaba que fuera hasta que preguntara… pero un momento si dijo eso es porque el sabía algo al respecto" por lo visto sabias sobre esto ¿verdad?"

"bueno que te diré, uno se entera de esas cosas"

"bien sabes que esto es tu culpa por enviarme a ese lugar, así que espero hagas algo al respecto" le dije acercándome y tomándolo del saco de su traje

"lo siento Akihiko, pero te acabo de decir que no hay nada que hacer, esa chica tiene muchas influencias y no lo dejara fácil, bueno al menos para ti" dijo el muy maldito

"¿qué quieres decir?" pregunte

"bien digamos que esa chica ah sabido algo acerca de tu relación con chibi-tan, no estoy seguro que tanto sabe pero ah dicho que dejara que publiquen esas fotos y por lo visto también hablara de tu situación amorosa, sabes bien eso que afectara tu carrera y"

"¿y qué? Sabes que eso no me importa, por mi pueden decir lo que quieran, solo no quiero que publiquen esas fotos, no quiero que Misaki se confunda…"

"Bien pero hablando de chibi-tan, ¿crees que el este tan dispuesto para que hables sobre su relación privada en público?, porque conociéndolo no es esa clase de chico que le gusta ir divulgando eso por ahí ¿cierto? Además eh oído que ni su hermano está al tanto de su relación, sería interesante ver que pasaría, ¿no lo crees?"

Maldición no lo había pensado así pero si eso ocurría sería peor que si Misaki solo viera esas fotografías, bueno eso se lo podría explicar pero…

"bueno Akihiko al parecer lo tienes todo controlado, espero que este escándalo junto con las fotos no dañen tu reputación y menos las ventas de los libros por que de ser así, sería un serio problema, pero bueno le iré a decir a la señorita Tokinawa sobre tu decisión"

Maldición esto se había complicado más, debía haber una salida, cuando me di cuenta Isaka iba alejándose por lo que grite su nombre deteniéndolo "Isaka" el solo volteo con una sonrisa triunfante, sabía que había caído en su juego, pero por el momento no encontraba otra solución.

"si ¿Usami sen-sei?" contesto usando un estúpido tono de voz que en verdad odie.

" en verdad no hay nada que se pueda hacer para evitar eso?" pregunte aguantando las terribles ganas que me habían entrado de quererlo golpear justo en el rostro

"bueno…" vacilo "por lo visto la señorita Tokinawa se mantendrá callada y alejara esas fotos de la luz pública si es que Usami-sensei sale con ella"

"pero¿ qué?" fue lo único que pude decir "no pienso salir con ella y engañar a Misaki" me negué

"bien entiendo tu punto, pero piénsalo bien Akihiko, esto es lo mejor si sales con ella podrás mantener en secreto lo que hemos hablado, y si todo sale bien puede que regreses al camino correcto y al fin se te pueda conocer una linda mujer como pareja, además que así chibi-tan tampoco podrá preocuparse por causarte problemas al estar saliendo con un estudiante diez años menor que tu y por sobre todo saliendo con otro hombre, no ¿crees que esto ayudaría a todos?" me pregunto, en cierta forma había verdad en sus palabras pero…

"No me interesa que la gente sepa que salgo con un hombre, y mucho menos si es Misaki, solo no quiero hacerlo infeliz es por eso que acepto esto" le dije al final

"bien iré a decirle tu decisión a la señorita Tokinawa antes de que haga algo"

"pero" lo interrumpí "aceptare esto, pero jamás dejare de amar a Misaki" fue lo último que dije antes de dirigirme a la salida de la editorial, mi cabeza dolía en verdad tuve que haber dormido y desayunado algo, estaba exhausto

Había arreglado un problema, pero ahora tenía otro.

A la mañana siguiente me sentía un poco mejor después de haber comido el almuerzo que Misaki había dejado preparado en la mesa, aquello me alegro después de comer decidí dormir y al parecer lo hice hasta el día siguiente por lo que no vi a Misaki pero ahora que despertaba podía oírlo en la cocina preparando el desayuno, lo único que ansiaba en estos momentos era comer junto a el.

Baje una vez que me había cambiado de ropa y llevaba como siempre junto a mi a Suzuki-san, lo pude ver poniendo los platos sobre la mesa un delicioso aroma rondaba por la casa y no solo era por la comida la simple esencia de Misaki me embriagaba, cuando noto mi presencia pude oír un suave "buenos días" proveniente de él, así que le conteste de igual forma.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer, lo vi mirarme constantemente "¿sucede algo?" pregunte

"mmm no, no es nada" dijo mientras llevaba otro bocado a su boca

"vamos Misaki, si tienes algo que decir dilo" le incite para que hablara

"bueno es que Usagi san ah estado un poco raro, sin contar que ayer no te vi todo el día" me dijo mientras pude notar un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, como adoro verlo así

"lo siento" me disculpe "tuve que ir a la editorial y al regresar estaba cansado así que dormí, aunque primero comí la deliciosa comida que Misaki me preparo con mucho amor" dije sonriente

"pe… pero que tonterías dices baka, la prepare como siempre" me dijo mientras que el color de su cara cambiaba cada vez más a un lindo tono carmín

"lo se, siempre puedo notar con que amor preparas mi comida" dije mientras posaba un codo en la mesa y posaba mi cabeza sobre mi mano

"baka" fue lo único que dijo mientras agachaba la mirada para que no lo viera avergonzado aunque eso era inútil

" Misaki" iba a hablar cuando recibí una llamada "lo siento" le dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa para contestar el celular, como odio cuando me interrumpen pero algo me hizo querer contestar

"si diga " conteste de mal humor

"¿Usami-sensei?" pregunto una voz aguda del otro lado de la bocina

" si, ¿quien habla?" pregunte al no reconocer la voz, aunque me sonaba familiar

"soy Tokinawa Mizaki, solo hablaba para saber si nos podríamos ver, el día de hoy, escuche que usted acepto mi oferta jeje"

Maldición había olvidado eso, como fue posible

"¿Usami sensei? ¿Está ahí?" preguntó de nuevo al no escuchar respuesta alguna de mi parte

"Si lo siento" dije deteniendo mi impulso de querer colgar

"Bien lo veré al medio día en el bajo el reloj del parque central, sea puntual, hasta luego" fue lo último que oí antes que finalizara la llamada

No quería ir por lo que estaba apunto de llamar y decirle que olvidara todo eso, cuando oí la voz de mi pequeño amante

"Usagi-san, ¿te encuentras bien?" me pregunto, por lo visto me había quedado bastante tiempo parado mirando a la nada, pero fue ahí cuando recordé por quien hacia esto, así que solo suspire y conteste

"Si, lo siento Misaki no podré ir hoy a recogerte a la universidad tengo asuntos que atender" le dije mientras volteaba y acariciaba su cabeza

"oh entiendo si es sobre trabajo, es mejor que lo hagas es bueno que empieces a ser mas responsable, además te eh dicho que no es necesario que vayas a dejarme o recogerme a la universidad no esta lejos" me respondió

"lo hago porque quiero" le conteste nuevamente antes de irme a mi habitación, tenia mucho que pensar.

Así pasaron varias días, obligado a salir con esa Torikawa, Norikawa o como se llame, y cada vez que salía con ella sentía que engañaba a Misaki y eso me destrozaba e inclusive no podía estar con él como antes ya que la culpa me invadía, pensaba que podía soportar esto un poco más si no fuera porque cierto día

Estaba en el departamento tratando de escribir algo mientras escuche como Misaki hacia el quehacer de la casa, ansiaba poder atraparlo y besarlo y no solo eso si no hacerle el amor, hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos y sentía que me volvería loco, pero cada vez que me acercaba a él siempre era lo mismo, sentía que podía ensuciarlo que podría sentir en mi la esencia de esa mujer, que si bien no había pasado nada más que un beso, siempre que salíamos ella estaba sobre mi, siempre tomándome del brazo, abrazándome y queriendo volverme a besar, podía sentir que su aroma me rodeaba a pesar de bañarme y cambiarme de ropa y no quería que Misaki lo supiera, no quería que creyera lo estaba engañando, por lo que mejor decidí distraerme escribiendo

Empecé a escribir cuando oí la puerta del estudio abrirse, era Misaki decía que lamentaba interrumpirme pero tenía que limpiar un poco, lo deje pasar y vi como recogía algunos libros que dejaba tirados y comenzaba a cambiarle el listón a Suzuki-san.

Volví a escribir cuando lo escuche hablar "Us-Usagi-san" me dijo titubeante

"si, que pasa" respondí

"etto…¿ sucede algo malo?" me pregunto

"eh ¿por que lo dices?" Pregunte

"eh pues, haz estado un poco raro, quizás... Sea no se porque sigo sin… bueno expresarme mucho pero… sabes que yo... te amo, verdad?" dijo lo último en un tono más bajo pero lo Escuche a la perfección y mi corazón latió con fuerza al escucharlo

"yo también Misaki" Le dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento e iba hacia a él, pude ver como cerraba sus ojos esperando que hiciera un movimiento, se ve tan tierno cuando hace eso, pero nuevamente ese impulso que había tenido los últimos días no me dejo continuar con lo que tenía planeado, así que en un lugar de darle un beso en la boca como hubiera querido, solo pude darle uno en la frente, pude ver su rostro de desconcierto ante esto, pero solo acaricie su cabeza y dije " tengo que salir un momento, regresare en un rato" y me fui

Eso había sido la gota de derramo el vaso, no podía soportar esta situación ni un minuto más, terminaría con esto como diera lugar fui a buscar a esa chica para decirle que todo esto había acabado que no estaría en su jueguito ni un segundo mas, ya pensaría como solucionar lo otro después, si quería decir algo de Misaki y de mi que lo hiciera yo hablaría con él.

Fui y hable con ella y por lo visto mi decisión no le agrado como era de suponerse, me amenazo nuevamente pero no me importo, solo le dije que de ahora en adelante no se acercara a mi, ya que como ella tenía influencias yo también, no iba a dejar que le hiciera daño a Misaki y tenía que encontrar una solución.

Regresaba a casa ya era de noche al parecer mi discusión con es tal Torikawa había durado mucho, pero a pesar de todo sentía un peso menos encima, llegue al departamento abrí la puerta y dije "estoy en casa" nadie respondió voltee y vi a Misaki viendo el televisor, era extraño que no me escuchara "¿Misaki?" pregunte el solo volteo y pude ver su rostro lloroso por lo que pregunte "que sucede Misaki, ¿por qué estas llorando?" observe como pasaba sus manos por su rostro, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que lloraba, no sabía que pasaba solo oí cuando dijo "la cena esta lista, solo necesitas calentarla … iré a dormir " y lo vi como subía rápidamente las escalera y fue ahí cuando reacciones "Misaki" comencé a gritar, algo no estaba bien "Misaki" repetí, pero ya se había encerrado en su habitación, insistí un rato mas pero nada, eso me preocupaba.

Baje y note que el televisor aun estaba encendido planeaba apagarlo, pero la curiosidad de saber por qué Misaki estaba así me insisto a verlo y pude ver que era un programa de espectáculos, que podía haber ahí que afectara a Misaki para que el llorara me pregunte y fue cuando escuche

"bien televidentes es todo por hoy pero mañana nos veremos a la misma hora con mas noticias del mundo del espectáculo y esperemos saber un poco más sobre la última noticia que a todos nos ah sorprendido, veamos si Usami-sensei nos trae más noticias sobre su romance, bueno hasta la próxima y…" apague el televisor

No podía ser, algo se había dicho sobre mí, al parecer esa chica era rápida, pero ¿que era lo que había visto Misaki? Las fotografías o acaso ya habían revelado algo sobre nuestra relación, cualquiera de las dos explicaría un comportamiento así, pero que le podía decir.

Al siguiente día, lo vi haciendo el desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado, eso inclusive me alegro puede que lo que hubiera visto y oído fuera solo producto de mi imaginación puesto que estos últimos días estaba realmente agotado, pero aun así si llegaba a pasar o si en verdad paso, no quería ni preguntar, tenía que proteger a Misaki por lo que lo único que pude hacer fue decirle

"Misaki… no crees que sería bueno, pensar en vivir de forma independiente?"

Al decir esto vi como detenía un bocado que llevaba a su boca y lo oí decir "jejeje que… que sucede Usagi-san, últimamente te has comportado extraño"

"ya te lo había comentado alguna vez, creo que sería bueno que consiguieras un departamento, no debes preocuparte yo pagare todo" trate de responder con un tono de voz indiferente aunque en mi interior sentía mi corazón oprimirse con cada palabra

"Tal vez tengas razón" aquella respuesta me sorprendió pero debía permanecer calmado por su bien, aunque al oír aquello me destrozo

"gracias por la comida, me voy a la escuela" fue lo último que escuche de él antes de que desapareciera por la puerta, en verdad no sabía si esto era lo correcto, pero al menos, si el permanecía alejado un tiempo de mi esto sería más fácil y si aquella chica había hablado sobre nuestra relación de esta forma Misaki no tendría que preocuparse demasiado porque lo acosaran respecto al tema, si esto era lo mejor o al menos eso trataba de decirme a mí.

Bien había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana pensando que debería hacer lo mejor sería decirle a Misaki el por qué quiero que tenga un departamento, no quiero que lo mal interprete creo que sería lo mejor, esperaría su regreso y hablaría con él, aunque la forma en que acepto esto sin más pregunto me desconcertó, pero aun así tenía que hablar con él, para pasar el tiempo pensé en comenzar a escribir nuevamente cuando el sonido de mi celular volvió a interrumpirme pensé que podría ser aquella chica, que no dejaba de llamarme desde que Isaka le dio mi numero, aunque planeaba dejarle cosas en claro , pero me sorprendió que Isaka fuera el que llamara, me pidió que nos viéramos puesto que según el teníamos cosas que discutir y vaya que si, por lo que tome mi abrigo y salí, esperaba llegar antes que Misaki por lo que no deje una nota ni nada.

Salí y nos reunimos en un restaurante, usualmente le gusta hablar en esos lugares a Isaka-san por lo que no me pude negar cuando nos sirvieron la comida, casi no toque la comida no tenía hambre y me preocupaba mas hablar con Isaka.

"bien Akihiko eh oído que decidiste romper el trato don la señorita Tokinawa" me dijo

"Haz oído bien, eh llegado a mi límite y no pienso soportar más a una chiquilla caprichosa como ella, además no pienso engañar a Misaki mas tiempo" fue lo que dije

"bien entonces aceptaras las consecuencias ¿verdad? Ojala y esto no afecte tu trabajo, porque si no habrá más problemas" me dijo el infeliz pero la verdad ya no me importaba

"no importa hablare con Misaki de todo esto, si me disculpas es tarde y debo retirarme" le dije antes de salir

"al menos tendremos algo de publicidad por el momento" lo oí decir, estuve a punto de regresarme e irme directamente a su yugular pero vi como su secretario Asahina me parece, me detenía como leyendo mis pensamientos homicidas, al menos con eso recupere la compostura y me dirigí a la salida lo único que necesitaba ahora era ver a Misaki.

Llegue a casa era algo tarde por lo que pensé que Misaki se había ido a dormir, pero me sorprendió el verlo sentado en el comedor, comiendo tranquilamente "ah bienvenido, quieres cenar, ahora te calentare la comida" le oigo decir y lo veo dirigirse a la cocina por lo que solo digo "lo siento, ya cene, iré a tomar un baño"

"oh ya veo" me dice, pero lo oigo con algo de tristeza, ¿será mi imaginación?

" es tarde, porque no habías cenado ya?, acaso me esperabas?" le digo un poco emocionado, seria lindo que así fuera, lo veo dudar su respuesta pero al fin dice "tenía mucha tarea, así que no me dio tiempo de cena antes" "ah" es lo único que pude decir, bueno no esperaba mucho después de verlo extraño la noche pasada

"además… me gustaría hablar contigo Usagi-san" le oigo decir una vez más, lo cual me sorprende pero, creo que es una buena oportunidad por lo que me acerco y tomo asiento junto a la mesa

Lo veo tomar agua y algún bocado, no puedo quitar mi mirada de él es tan lindo, además quiero saber que preguntara

"¿Usagi-san?" pregunta

"¿sí?" respondo

"¿se puede saber por qué te has comportado tan extraño últimamente?" sabía que preguntaría algo así, pero antes de contestar quiero saber por qué el también estuvo así el día anterior que fue lo que vio, necesito saber para poder explicarme por lo que me atrevo a decir "eso mismo debería preguntar yo, ayer te encerraste en tu habitación y estabas llorando"

"¿Qué? Porque, me vienes con eso baka Usagi, respóndeme que yo pregunte primero, además lo otro deberías saberlo muy bien" me dijo enfadado

Yo solo atino a sonreír, como puedo ser un tonto claro que debía saberlo, pero no estoy seguro puede que haga peor el asunto, maldición veo como quiere llorar y se que es por mi culpa así que me apresuro a decir "eh tenido mucho trabajo, sabes cómo es esto"

Con esto espero tantear el terreno y saber que es lo que supo Misaki

"sabes que no me refiero a eso, muchas otras veces has tenido trabajo excesivo y no te habías comportado así" me dice como reproche a mi respuesta anterior

"¿así?, ¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunto nuevamente, no quiero arruinarlo

"de que te has comportado extraño, últimamente has estado muy distante casi no cenamos juntos, cuando estás en casa te encierras… bien lo entiendo no es novedad eso, pero que paso con el Usagi que siempre me decía te… te amo" oh no ah empezado a llorar, pero la verdad con todo esto no eh tenido siquiera el valor para decirle como otras veces que lo amo, siempre se lo decía a cada oportunidad, pero cierta ahora no lo eh hecho, en verdad no sabia que estas cosas pudieran afectarle no se qué hacer, así que solo me disculpo "lo siento Misaki" le digo suavemente

"¿por qué Usagi san?, ¿por qué ahora me hablas de un departamento y esas cosas… acaso soy una molestia? O es que acaso… ¿ya… no me… quieres?" su voz disminuye cada vez mas y sus lagrimas aumentan "¿Por qué me has engañado?" le oigo decir

Esto último me sorprende pero ¿a qué se refiere?, ¿a que tuve que salir con esa chica? ¿a que rompí mi palabra que nadie sabría lo nuestro? o ¿a lo de las fotos no lo se?, pero el solo oír que él me dice que lo engaño me pone mal, no puedo responder por que en el fondo siento que en verdad lo engañe, de pronto lo oigo gritar.

"Bien no hables, es lo que mejor haces ¿no?, siempre guardar silencio cuando la situación lo amerita, ya entiendo porque nunca pudiste estar con nii-chan y creo que fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer por el" no entendí que tuvo que ver Takahiro en esta conversación, pero en verdad en situaciones así, no se como actuar, vaya siendo un escritor de novelas y no sabiendo actuar cuando la situación lo amerita Misaki tiene razón

"eres un idiota, ¡Te Odio!" grita una vez mas y sale corriendo del departamento, no, no esto no debía ser así, "Misaki" grito al verlo correr.

Maldición ¿Por qué?".

**Notas finales:**

**Bueno ya saben dejen comentarios**

**por cierto el siguiente capi también será contado por Usagi así que ya saben**

**nos vemos después**

**JA NE!**


End file.
